prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
KKPCALM04/Image Gallery
Screenshots KKPCALM 04 Local Bakery.png|Local patisserie "Sugar" KKPCALM 04 Mariko appears.png|Mariko appears KKPCALM 04 Stars Lovey Dovey.png|Ichika and Himari admire Mariko's dance KKPCALM 04 Whistling.png|Aoi whistling at Mariko's performance KKPCALM 04 Tickets.png|Ichika, Himari and Aoi receive tickets for Mariko's show KKPCALM 04 Recipe.png|The cream puffs recipe KKPCALM 04 Ichika Ready.png|Ichika, ready for baking KKPCALM 04 Himari Ready.png|Himari, ready for baking KKPCALM 04 Aoi not so ready.png|Aoi feels a bit uncomfortable in her outfit KKPCALM 04 Himari's surprise.png|Himari's surprise during their preparation KKPCALM 04 Pekorin stumbles.png|Pekorin stumbling KKPCALM 04 Girls preparing.png|The girls preparing the cream puffs together KKPCALM 04 Pekorin determined.png|Pekorin is determined to help out KKPCALM 04 Gloomy Himari.png|Himari informs them that cream puffs shrink when the oven is opened too early KKPCALM 04 Exhausted.png|The girls, exhausted after their cream puffs went bad KKPCALM 04 Try again.png|Ichika, Aoi and Himari decide to try again KKPCALM 04 Himari doing her best.png|Himari is determined to create good cream puffs KKPCALM 04 And another time.png|They try one more time after the cream puffs went bad again KKPCALM 04 Time passes.png|Time passes as they prepare another batch of cream puffs KKPCALM 04 One last time.png|They decide to give it another shot KKPCALM 04 Demonic cream puffs.png|The cream puffs are burning KKPCALM 04 Weird Cream Puffs.png|The cream puffs have turned out weirdly KKPCALM 04 Exhausted Ichika.png|Exhausted Ichika KKPCALM 04 Exhausted Aoi.png|Exhausted Aoi KKPCALM 04 Exhausted Himari.png|Exhausted Himari KKPCALM 04 Aoi leaving.png|Aoi leaving KKPCALM 04 Enemy appears.png|Choucrea appears KKPCALM 04 Mariko jogging.png|Mariko meets Ichika while jogging KKPCALM04 Ichika & Mariko talking.jpg|Ichika and Mariko talking together KKPCALM 04 Pep talk.png|Mariko gives Ichika new inspiration KKPCALM 04 Himari looking at the poster.png|Himari looking at the poster of Mariko's performance KKPCALM 04 Aoi thinking.png|Aoi thinks about how fun it was together with Himari and Ichika KKPCALM 04 Himari running back.png|Himari running back to the patisserie KKPCALM 04 Aoi running back.png|Aoi running back as well KKPCALM 04 Thumbs up.png|Aoi and Ichika work together and Himari gives them a thumbs-up KKPCALM 04 Ichika sparkly eyes.png|Ichika, happy that the cream puffs are done KKPCALM 04 Himari sparkly eyes.png|Himari with sparkling eyes KKPCALM 04 Aoi sparkly eyes.png|Aoi with sparkling eyes KKPCALM 04 Success.png|The girls celebrate their success KKPCALM 04 Aoi hug.png|Aoi holding Ichika and Himari KKPCALM 04 Ichika's inspiration.png|Ichika has a good idea KKPCALM 04 Enemy sleeping.png|Choucrea sleeps KKPCALM 04 Enemy appears before the girls.png|Choucrea appears before the girls KKPCALM 04 Enemy monster form.png|Choucrea's monster form KKPCALM 04 United power.png|The girls transform into Cures KKPCALM 04 Enemy attack.png|Choucrea uses a spinning attack KKPCALM 04 Shockley.png|Choucrea is able to dodge all attacks KKPCALM 04 Determined Gelato.png|Determined Gelato KKPCALM 04 The girls uniting their power.png|The girls unite their power KKPCALM 04 Enemy defeated.png|Choucrea is defeated KKPCALM 04 Kirakiraru Thief.png|Choucrea's duck-like small form KKPCALM 04 Aoi shadow.png|The girls go to Mariko's performance KKPCALM 04 Mariko happy.png|Mariko is happy about their gift KKPCALM 04 Mariko performing.png|Mariko performing KKPCALM 04 Whip step jump.png|Ichika jumping KKPCALM 04 Yukari appears.png|Yukari appears KKPCALM 04 Yukari laughing at Ichika.png|Yukari laughing about Ichika's jump Wallpapers Wall kira 04 1 S.jpg|This episode's first wallpaper from Pretty Cure Online. KKPCALM04.png|This episode's other wallpapers. Category:Image Galleries Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode episodes